Paula Dickinson
Paula Dickinson is a maniac fan of Lenny Lents’ works. She repeatedly tortures and kills the author and his lover Leticia Serkis while using The Ophiuchus Manuscript. She is present in the Book of Soul Exchange story. __TOC__ Background Paula was suspected of attacking the author Lenny Lents six months before the events of the Book of Soul Exchange. She’s a maniac fan, known among the publishing industry, who harassed his friends and lovers and sent him countless letters. Rumors say Lenny was killed, but in fact the man was captured by Paula. She would force him to write a satisfying ending to the Crown of the Dog Days, coming to the point of repeatedly torturing and killing Lenny and his lover Leticia. She uses The Ophiuchus Manuscript to revive one as soon as the other dies. Paula uses a barn as torture room and as altar for the ceremony of resurrection. The papers she disapproves are scattered across the floor of the barn. She keeps Lenny’s study and the barn locked from the outside. She introduces herself as Paula Lents, Lenny’s wife. Paula heard rumors about the Black Biblioprincess and her key-keeper.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 3. Personality The woman is a psychopath, feeling no remorse while cruelly killing and torturing Lenny and his lover using knifes, fireplace pokers and a hunting rifle. She acts as Lenny’s wife, saying how she nurtures his talents and loves him, even allowing his relationship with Leticia. In fact, she’s obsessed with the Crown of the Dog Days trilogy and wishes to see the relationship between the characters Dyer and August in the last volume. Paula shows no emotions unless the novel is mentioned, although she can act friendly. Her smile and laugh reveal a maniac behavior. Her cruelty is more evident in the manga. She’s able to dismember Lenny, decapitate him and flay his face off to hang on the wall of the barn. In the adaptation, she uses an axe to split his head open and cut halfway through Leticia’s neck.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 1. Appearance Paula Dickinson is a slender, beautiful young woman who wears exquisite clothes such as a long blue dress with high collar and finishes in violet and a long, white neckcloth which almost reaches her waist. Her blonde hair, ornamented by pearls, is in an updo, although a strand hangs from each side of her head. She has cold, brown eyes. In the light novel, her chestnut brown hair flows down her back.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 4. In the manga, Paula has eerie eyes and short hair. She wears a long dark skirt, a short-sleeved shirt and a bow tie which are stained with blood during her first meeting with Hugh and Dalian. The next day, she changes into a similar attire, adding a tiara and a pelerine. In her last moments, she’s in a long dress under an overcoat. Plot Paula unlocks Lenny’s study when he knocks the door. She brings a tray with an old book and a cloth. She checks his work but is unsatisfied by the number of sheets. The woman takes a knife from under the cloth and slices the author’s throat. She stabs his abdomen multiple times. She smiles as Lenny's body stops moving. As if she’s unaffected by the cold, Hugh and Dalian find her washing garden tools using a tub and a well. She tries to hide her shock when Hugh notices his Lenny’s presence, confirming the rumors about his death were false. She affirms the author wouldn’t see anyone while working. She’s careful at first, but eventually agrees in arranging a meeting with Lenny when Dalian shows interest in the Crown of the Dog Days. She introduces herself as Lenny’s wife. Later, Hugh and Dalian discuss about her true identity. Paula couldn’t be what she said she was, since Lenny dedicated his novels to his wife who passed away five years ago. Soul Exchange Introduction.png|Paula checks Lenny's work. Dantalian00012.jpg|Hugh and Dalian meets Paula. Past midnight, Paula is seen leaving the barn with a lamp in hands. She had probably just killed Lenny, resulting in Leticia’s resurrection. The latter talks about the danger Paula and her book represent. Hugh goes to a post office to investigate about Paula’s past. The next day, Hugh and Dalian have afternoon tea with Paula. She talks about her impressions of the Crown of the Dog Days. She becomes cold every time the subject is changed. Dalian corrects her when she incorrectly quotes Lenny’s novels. Hugh says Paula was only testing Dalian. As a reward, Paula takes them to Lenny’s study. She watches the author during their conversation. He secretly writes a message, saying they couldn’t fight against Paula and her book. Hugh and Dalian refuses her invitation for dinner. Paula leaves the barn.png|Paula is seen leaving the barn. Lenny's study.png|Paula watches the conversation. At night she prepares to lock Lenny inside the barn. She had examined the carbon paper inside the typewriter and found out about the message he wrote to Hugh and Dalian. Paula shoots Lenny’s leg twice. When she prepares to shoot again, Hugh shows up and reveals the investigation he did on Paula’s repute. Even at the point of his gun she talks about her love for Lenny. She kills the author with a third shot through his heart. While Leticia is reviving, Dalian explains about The Ophiuchus Manuscript carried by Paula and its powers. Leticia is killed again. Paula cannot accept the way Lenny wants to end the Crown of the Dog Days. She strikes Lenny with her gun and uses a fireplace poker to destroy Leticia’s body. Lenny has his neck broken while grabbing her legs. Paula tells Hugh not to move when he tries to interfere. She mentions the rumors about the Black Biblioprincess and her key-keeper. The woman reveals she would keep killing Lenny, otherwise his body would rot. She gets angry when Dalian criticizes the way she wants the Crown of the Dog Days to end. She swings the poker towards Lenny, but he stops the attack. She shoots Lenny’s head off using her hunting weapon. Her last shot has no effect on the monster born from Lenny and Leticia’s fusion. She tries to shout something, but is smashed by the creature’s arm. She has blood coming out of her mouth. Paula dies with her broken ribs piercing her lungs. Days later, people are still speculating about the cause of her death. Dantalian no Shoka - 04 - Large 21.jpg|In the anime, Paula locks Hugh and Dalian inside a cage. Lenny evolves (1).png|Paula is stopped by Lenny. Ras Alhague monster.png|Paula is attacked by the Ras Alhague monster. Paula's death.png|Paula's death. In the anime, Paula threats Hugh before he can grab his revolver. She locks Hugh and Dalian inside a cage. Luckily, the key falls next to them when she dies. Her body disappears, including clothes and gun. Her blood on the walls is the only trace left behind. Trivia * Paula’s hunting weapon uses a 5-round magazine in the light novel. In the anime adaptation, her weapon only holds two bullets. Furthermore, she uses Hugh’s revolver to shoot Lenny and Leticia. * Minami Takayama voices the main character of Detective Conan.Minami Takayama. (2017, February 16). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 23:55, February 26, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minami_Takayama&oldid=765720930 References Category:Female Characters Category:Phantom Book Users Category:Deceased Characters